This proposal is a request for international travel funds in order to permit increased participation by U.S. Scientists at the XIV INternational Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems at the University of Warwick, England. It is judged that $30,000 is needed; $20,000 is requested here and $10,000 has been requested from the National Science Foundation. Funds will be used 35% for support of invited speakers and 65% for support of young scientists who will be chosen by the Organizing Committee. It is argued that the series of meetings is the major one in the field, that magnetic resonance in biological systems is an important worldwide research area, and therefore that extensive participation by U.S. scientists is appropriate in order to keep abreast of development in the field.